The present invention relates to a fixed homokinetic joint for transmissions of driving wheels of automobile vehicles.
More precisely, the joint to which the invention relates is of the type comprising a tulip element connected to a driving shaft and constituted by three axially extending petal portions, a tripod element having three radial arms carrying spherical sectors cooperative with inner spherical bearing surfaces of rollers cooperative with rolling tracks provided on the petal portions of the tulip elements, the tripod element being fixed to a bowl element connected to a wheel stub-axle, and means being provided for axially interconnecting the tulip element and the tripod element.
This type of homokinetic joint is capable of operating at a large flexing angle which however, in practice, cannot at the present time exceed 46.5.degree..
Further, the relatively small diameter of the shaft of the tulip element necessitates the provision of an intermediate element between the latter and the connecting shaft when the connecting shaft has a large diameter.